The Hidden Secrets (Sequel The Code)
by Azova10
Summary: [Adapted from 'The Imitation Game' Movie] Setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah, takdir mengantarkan kembali Baekhyun kepada Richard dalam sebuah pertemuan tak terduga. Bukannya senang, Baekhyun justru merasa gelisah. Sampai di suatu malam, Baekhyun terpaksa mengaku pada Richard bahwa ia adalah seorang gay. Bagaimana tanggapan Richard? Dapatkah keduanya bersatu? CHANBAEK


_**Manchester, Inggris, 7 Juni 1954..**_

Terhitung empat puluh menit semenjak langit Manchester dipenuhi awan-awan cumulonimbus. Jalanan yang biasanya dipenuhi pejalan kaki, lambat laun menjadi lengang tatkala salah satu kota besar di Inggris itu dipenuhi titik-titik air yang membasahi setiap sudutnya, menghantarkan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang rusuk. Hujan memang hal yang lumrah terjadi di The Black Country, namun bagi yang tak membawa serta payung di cuaca seperti ini, mereka memilih untuk berlindung di bawah bangunan.

Seperti Baekhyun.

Di hari berhujan seperti ini, pria mungil dengan manik hazel itu akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk di sofa sambil memandangi bulir-bulir langit yang membasahi pekarangan rumahnya. Secangkir kopi hangat biasa menemaninya. Terkadang ia juga mengikutsertakan sebuah buku catatan dan pena ke dalam rutinitasnya, menuliskan apa saja yang terlewat dalam benaknya―termasuk isi hati kecilnya. Namun untuk alasan yang tak pasti, Baekhyun tak melakukannya hari ini. Ia justru membaca ulang tulisannya, dimulai dari musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu.

Hari ketika garis takdir mempertemukannya kembali dengan Richard Hanks.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **THE HIDDEN SECRETS**

 **(Sequel The Code)**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol (Richard) & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Tiffany Hwang (SNSD), Kris Wu**

 **Genre : Romance, Tragedy, Science-Fiction**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Manchester, Inggris, 20 Mei 1951..**_

" _Baekhyun?"_

 _Suara husky yang lama tak didengarnya itu lantas membeliakkan sepasang netra sipit milik Baekhyun. Ia bergeming dalam kegugupan, lamat-lamat berharap bahwa ia salah terka. Namun ketika ia memutar tubuhnya perlahan, dan irisnya menemukan bukti atas hal yang dikiranya halusinasi, Baekhyun benar-benar berpikir bahwa alam telah melakukan konspirasi kejam terhadapnya._

" _Ri–Richard?"_

 _Jantungnya kembali terhentak―lebih keras dari sebelumnya._

" _Astaga, ini kau?" Richard tersenyum begitu lebar di antara jaraknya dengan Baekhyun yang ia kikis._

" _Ri–Richard, aku–" Baekhyun tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Richard terlanjur membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat._

" _Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh kau!" Richard berseru, jelas tak memedulikan reaksi si mungil yang masih belum bangun dari keterkejutannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya._

" _Aku.." Baekhyun tersenyum semampunya. "Baik."_

" _Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Aku menggantikan temanku yang tak bisa hadir ke pernikahan ini. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Tiffany, ini adalah pernikahannya. Dia sahabatku."_

 _Baekhyun tertegun dibuatnya. Kebetulan macam apa ini?―batinnya._

" _Wow." Richard menilik penampilan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. "Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, kau tetap semungil ini ya?"_

 _Baekhyun mendengus keras. "Dan menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya adalah sebuah kebanggaan?"_

 _Bukannya kesal karena disindir, Richard malah terkekeh. "Hey, ayo kita minum kopi. Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan."_

 _Baekhyun tak mampu menolak ajakan pria tinggi itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Sedikit banyaknya Baekhyun tak terlalu fokus pada apa yang dibicarakan Richard sedari tadi. Ini sudah memasuki menit kesepuluh, dan Baekhyun belum mengatakan sepatah kata yang berarti. Pria mungil itu hanya merespon seperlunya dengan senyuman atau kalimat singkat. Ada banyak alasan di balik hal itu―sebenarnya, seperti penampilan Richard yang terlihat lebih tampan dengan balutan tuxedo, dan hal lainnya yang mengacaukan pikiran Baekhyun. Richard sudah berusaha mengabaikan sikap Baekhyun, tapi rasa penasaran terlalu mendominasi benaknya._

" _Kau terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya." celetuk Richard, berhasil mendapatkan atensi Baekhyun seutuhnya. "Kau ada masalah?"_

 _Dan Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."_

" _Lalu?"_

 _Baekhyun tak memiliki keyakinan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, tapi tatapan menuntut yang Richard layangkan membuatnya tak nyaman. Pikirnya, Richard masih memiliki sifat keras kepala yang sama seperti dulu. Tentu saja, dan itu nyaris menyaingi sifat keras kepalanya sendiri._

" _Bukankah.." Baekhyun berpikir sejenak seraya menelan kegugupannya bulat-bulat. "Seharusnya kita bersikap saling tak mengenal?"_

 _Richard mengernyit tak mengerti. "Dan kenapa pula itu?"_

" _Karena.." Baekhyun menatap bayangannya pada cairan kental dalam cangkir kopi. "Kita diperintahkan untuk seperti itu."_

 _Richard tersenyum kecil. Well, tentu saja ia tak lupa akan perintah Kris Wu―agen MI6 yang dulu memimpin program rahasia di Bletchley Park―yang menyuruh mereka untuk bersikap saling tak mengenal setelah program rahasia itu berakhir. Sebenarnya tak sulit bagi Richard untuk melakukannya, jika itu pada Alexander, Thomas, dan Stephen. Tapi tidak pada Baekhyun._

 _Tidak setelah sepuluh tahun mereka tak bertemu._

" _Aku hanya merindukan sahabat mungilku, apakah itu salah?" Richard bertanya dengan senyuman yang membuat napas Baekhyun tersendat di paru-paru, yang mana mengharuskan si mungil untuk memalingkan manik hazel-nya segera. Ada jeda selang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tinggi meluncurkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kau..tidak merindukanku?"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam, namun tak lama ia mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu adalah sebuah kesalahan ketika ia menganggukkan kepalanya, namun iapun tak bisa memungkiri hati kecilnya. Rasa rindu selama sepuluh tahun yang ia tahan telah mencapai titik terakhir. Lagipula, pertanyaan Richard hanyalah sebatas rasa rindu antara teman, bukan pria ke pria―pikir Baekhyun naif. Tak sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa jantung Richard nyaris jatuh ke perut karena anggukan kepala itu._

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, kurva kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun tatkala memori lamanya terbuka. Ia ingat sekali betapa tampannya Richard waktu itu. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari yang terakhir kali Baekhyun lihat, wajahnya juga agak tirus. Namun tak banyak yang berubah dari suaranya yang huksy, pun senyuman lebarnya yang terkesan bodoh juga tampan. Aneh rasanya kini Baekhyun tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan sosok Richard, padahal dulu mereka selalu berdebat ketika melakukan program rahasia di Bletchley Park.

Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan karma?―Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Yang bekerja dengan teknis yang tak ia pahami, namun memberikan efek yang begitu luar biasa. Bagaimana perasaan menggelitik bagai dikerubungi ribuan kupu-kupu menghantarkan sengatan aneh ke jantungnya, membuatnya tersenyum bak orang gila hanya karena teringat kenangannya bersama pria tinggi itu. Setiap detail mengenai Richard, terasa konyol karena Baekhyun bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Namun di saat bersamaan, itupun menghasilkan kebahagiaan di hati Baekhyun. Dan semuanya hanya karena seorang Richard Hanks.

Terbangun dari lamunannya, Baekhyun kemudian membalikkan lembar lainnya di buku catatannya. Kali ini tulisan tangannya yang tak begitu rapi menceritakan sebuah kejadian dua minggu pasca dirinya bertemu Richard di pesta pernikahan Tiffany. Itu adalah hari yang cerah di tempat kerja Baekhyun―King's College, dimana sekali lagi, takdir menuntunnya pada pria tinggi itu.

.

.

.

 _ **King's College, Cambridge, 5 Juni 1951..**_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum simpul pada beberapa mahasiswa yang berpamitan padanya saat berjalan keluar dari kelas. Jam mengajar profesor matematika itu baru saja usai. Kelas yang tadi digunakannya sebagai tempat berbagi ilmu, kini menjadi lengang, menyisakan dirinya dan beberapa buku yang biasa digunakannya untuk mengajar. Sekarang adalah saatnya jam makan siang. Namun daripada menghabiskan beberapa potong roti isi di taman kampus, Baekhyun memiliki niatan untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan atau memecahkan persoalan matematika. Itu lebih menyenangkan―pemikiran sederhananya berkata._

" _Profesor Turing?"_

 _Baekhyun menoleh tatkala suara salah seorang mahasiswa memanggilnya dari ambang pintu kelas. "Kau masih punya pertanyaan untuk tugasmu, Hugh?"_

" _Tidak, Profesor. Ada yang mencari Anda." Hugh menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, menampilkan sosok tinggi bersurai dark brown yang tersenyum pada Baekhyun._

" _Ri–Richard?" Baekhyun terkejut. Pria mungil itu bahkan terlalu terkejut untuk mengindahkan suara Hugh yang pamit undur diri dari sana, malah bergeming menatap sosok tinggi bernama Richard Hanks._

" _Jadi," Richard melangkah ke tempat Baekhyun berada, "Kau benar-benar seorang profesor disini, hm?"_

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "A–apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

" _Aku tadi mengunjungi temanku yang juga seorang profesor disini. Saat hendak pulang, aku tak sengaja melihatmu. Aku berpikir untuk menemuimu begitu kelasmu selesai." ungkap Richard. "Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa kau bekerja disini?"_

 _Baekhyun berkedip dua kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kenapa kau tak bertanya?"_

 _Richard sukses dibuat melongo atas pertanyaan Baekhyun. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu dari seorang Baekhyun Turing. Dan entah bagaimana, telinga peri Richard menangkapnya sebagai hal lucu. Tawa yang menggema di ruangan adalah buktinya._

" _Ada yang lucu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan alis terangkat sebelah―gagal paham._

" _Tidak, tidak." Richard berdehem guna menghentikan tawanya. "Omong-omong, kau sudah makan siang?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Telah berlangsung sepuluh menit semenjak pelayan mengambil pesanan Baekhyun dan Richard, dan ini adalah ketujuh kalinya Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya. Mata sipitnya berkelana ke beberapa sudut restoran hanya untuk mendapati beberapa aksen klasik menghiasi dinding dan ruang kosong restoran, juga pelanggan yang dominannya adalah pasangan kekasih. Hanya dirinya dan Richard yang sama-sama pria disana, duduk berhadapan, dengan atmosfer canggung yang sepertinya hanya dirasakan yang lebih mungil._

" _Kau masih tak suka makan roti isi?" Richard meleburkan lamunan Baekhyun dengan sebuah pertanyaan._

" _Uh..ya."_

" _Sup?"_

" _Masih suka."_

 _Richard terkekeh. "Kau tak berubah sama sekali."_

 _Ini gawat―batin Baekhyun. Kenapa pria tinggi di hadapannya bisa terlihat begitu tampan hanya dengan kekehan suara huksy dan surai dark brown yang terkena bias mentari?_

" _K–kau tidak bekerja?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sekaligus atensinya._

" _Aku mendapatkan libur." Richard menyalakan sebatang rokok dengan pematik. Belahan bibir tebalnya yang mengapit gulungan termbakau itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Setelah melembur―tentunya."_

" _Oh." Baekhyun mengangguk paham._

" _Omong-omong, Tiffany menitipkan salam untukmu."_

" _Tiffany?"_

" _Ya, sahabatku yang menikah dua minggu yang lalu. Kau datang kesana untuk menggantikan temanmu yang tak bisa datang, ingat?"_

" _Ah, ya." Baekhyun baru ingat. "Tiffany."_

 _Kemudian hening._

 _Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahu harus membicarakan apa, karena ia memang bukan tipe yang banyak bicara di luar bidangnya―matematika. Dan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang ia cintai, membuat lidahnya semakin sulit berkata. Pikirnya, ia lebih baik dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan matematika paling sulit ketimbang berada dalam situasi seperti ini bersama Richard._

 _Rasanya terlalu canggung._

" _Ini pesanan kalian." Seorang pelayan restoran tiba-tiba datang dengan nampan berisikan makanan dan minuman yang dipesan Richard dan Baekhyun. "Selamat menikmati." Ia tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kedua pria itu._

 _Sejenak, yang terdengar di sekitar Baekhyun dan Richard hanyalah suara alat makan yang bertabrakkan dengan piring, juga suara orang-orang bercengkerama di dalam restoran. Baekhyun sudah sedikit ini untuk berharap itu akan berlangsung―setidaknya―sampai mereka keluar dari restoran, tapi nyatanya ia lupa bahwa Richard adalah tipe pria yang mulutnya tak bisa diam._

" _Kau belum menikah?"_

" _Uhukk! Uhukk!" Sontak Baekhyun tersedak. Dengan cepat, ia ambil air putih yang diberikan Richard, lalu meminum setengah isinya._

" _Astaga, ada apa denganmu? Pelan-pelan saja makannya." ujar Richard, tak sadar Baekhyun tersedak akibat pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya begitu batuk Baekhyun mereda._

" _Y–ya, terima kasih." Baekhyun melirik Richard sekilas, tepatnya pada jari manis pria tinggi itu. Satu pertanyaan seketika bersarang dalam benaknya. "Kau sendiri..belum menikah?"_

 _Sesungguhnya Richard terkejut ditanyai begitu, namun pria tinggi itu masih pintar mengontrol air mukanya sehingga terkesan biasa saja di mata si mungil._

" _Hm. Tak ada wanita yang membuatku tertarik." Richard menjawab dengan lugas. "Dan kau?" Ia balik bertanya. Jantungnya tanpa sadar berdentum dalam hentakan yang berat kala menanti jawaban dari yang bersurai ebony._

" _Aku.." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Belum menemukan yang cocok saja."_

 _Richard termenung sesaat. Mulutnya hendak melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, namun dengan cepat dibatalkannya. Alih-alih, ia justru terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begini ceritanya, lama-lama kita berdua bisa jadi perjaka tua, kau tahu?"_

 _Baekhyun mengerjap, lalu bertanya dengan polosnya, "Apa itu hal yang buruk?"_

 _Richard mematikan rokoknya, lalu tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Tidak. Jika itu bersamamu."_

 _Baekhyun tak yakin apakah ia harus merasa senang atau takut mendengar ucapan Richard. Entahlah, keduanya sama-sama tak merepresentasikan perasaannya, pun tak membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Namun lubuk hatinya sungguh berharap pertemanannya dengan Richard tak akan rusak karena sebuah perasaan terlarang. Pikirnya, biarlah semuanya seperti ini―berada pada tempatnya._

 _Itu terasa lebih baik._

.

.

.

JDAAR!

Baekhyun terperanjat tatkala suara petir menariknya dari lamunan. Atensinya bergeser pada jendela di sampingnya, terlihat hujan turun semakin lebat di luar sana. Pria mungil itu menghela napas sesaat sebelum bangkit untuk mengambil buku catatannya yang tadi terjatuh. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun duduk kembali di sofa, gerakannya tertahan saat lembar buku catatannya menunjukkan hari _itu_.

Hari dimana roda kehidupannya mulai keluar dari jalurnya.

Baekhyun tak mungkin melupakan kejadian _itu_. Sekalipun ia dengan sengaja ingin melupakannya, kejadian _itu_ tetap berada disana, seolah itu adalah program permanen yang tak bisa dihapus dari pusat sarafnya. Sejuknya hembusan angin malam di musim panas, lontaran kalimat Baekhyun yang bercampur dengan rasa gundah tak berujung, bahkan ekspresi dan sentuhan jemari Richard kala itu. Setiap detailnya, masih teringat dengan jelas dalam benak Baekhyun.

.

.

.

" _Richard?" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya―antara bingung dan terkejut, saat netranya menemukan sosok tinggi Richard di balik pintu rumahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebotol wine. Well, ini adalah hal yang tak biasa. Richard memang terkadang membuat kunjungan dadakan saat Baekhyun mengajar di King's College hanya sekedar untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama atau bercengkerama sambil minum alkohol di bar kota. Namun ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun melihat Richard mengunjunginya langsung di rumahnya. "Ada apa kau datang kemari?"_

" _Ck, itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang tepat untuk diajukan kepada sahabatmu, Baek." Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Richard berjalan memasuki rumah Baekhyun. Tak ia hiraukan raut protes di air muka si mungil. "Aku baru saja membeli wine, kupikir kita bisa menikmatinya bersama."_

" _Di rumahku?"_

 _Richard menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"_

" _Aku sedang sibuk, Richard. Kau tak bisa datang kemari semaumu."_

 _Richard menggeser atensinya dari sudut ke sudut dalam rumah sederhana itu, mencari 'kesibukan' yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu tak menemukan apapun yang bisa disebut 'kesibukan', kecuali beberapa buku matematika yang menumpuk di atas meja kerja dan lembar koran berisikan teka-teki silang yang belum terisi sepenuhnya. Well, itupun jika mengisi teka-teki silang termasuk dalam kategori 'kesibukan'._

" _Kau hanya sedang mengisi teka-teki silang, Baekhyun, bukan memecahkan kode rahasia Jerman."_

 _Merasa pendapatnya tak dihargai, tanpa sadar membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun mengepal di sisi tubuhnya. Pria mungil itu menatap tajam yang lebih tinggi seiring dengan jarak yang ia kikis._

" _Kau tahu kita dilarang untuk membahas ini, Richard." peringatnya dengan sebuah desisan._

" _Astaga, Baekhyun, tenanglah." ujar Richard santai seraya meletakkan wine di atas meja. "Ini tidak seperti seseorang akan tahu, hanya ada kita berdua disini."_

 _Tidak. Richard tak mengerti. Baekhyun sebenarnya tak hanya mengkhawatirkan kemungkinan bocornya program rahasia yang dulu mereka kerjakan bersama, tapi juga pada keadaan mereka yang hanya berduaan saja saat ini. Dan kehadiran wine di antara mereka sungguh tak membantu._

" _Pulanglah. Aku ingin sendiri."_

" _Kau–" Richard menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Apa kau baru saja mengusirku, Baek?"_

" _Ya." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa nada candaan. "Sekarang, pulanglah."_

 _Richard memang hafal perangai Baekhyun yang keras kepala dan terkadang bisa begitu mengesalkan, namun di antara banyaknya sikap dan perkataan pria mungil itu, Richard tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pengusiran seperti ini. Pikirnya, apa yang salah dengan kehadirannya? Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan kunjungan dadakan, namun baru kali ini pria mungil itu mengusirnya, terutama setelah ia dengan baik hati membawakan wine untuk mereka berdua. Richard pikir ada yang tak beres mengenai hal ini._

" _Ada apa, Baek? Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Richard hendak menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun lebih dulu mengelak. Netra pria mungil itu bergeming pada lantai kayu, membuat Richard tak mampu menebak ekspresi apa yang tengah ia perlihatkan saat ini._

" _Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan adalah kau keluar dari rumahku sekarang."_

 _Richard tak membalas. Bukan berarti ia menerima perlakuan Baekhyun―tidak semudah itu. Sebaliknya, ia justru melayangkan sorot kecurigaan dalam irisnya. Pikirnya, ia harus memastikan sendiri alasan di balik sikap ketus Baekhyun terhadapnya._

" _Kau bersikap aneh, kau tahu?"_

" _Tak ada yang aneh denganku, Richard."_

" _Aku yang melihat, Baekhyun, bukan kau." Didekatinya sosok bersurai ebony itu. Tangannya mengangkat dagu yang lebih pendek agar manik mereka bertemu. "Katakan padaku, ada apa?"_

 _Baekhyun sungguh benci situasi ini. Ia menyesal. Ia tak seharusnya memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap Richard. Tak seharusnya ia luluh melihat raut kecemasan di paras Richard yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tak seharusnya pula dadanya terasa nyeri atas perlakuan Richard yang terkesan begitu lembut. Tapi kenapa takdir dengan kejam mempertemukan mereka dan membuat segalanya terasa begitu rumit?_

 _Baekhyun tak mengerti._

" _Kumohon.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan airmatanya untuk tak menumpuk di pelupuk mata. "Jangan temui aku lagi, Richard.."_

" _A–apa?" Alis Richard menukik tajam. "Apa yang kau katakan, Baekhyun? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba–"_

" _Aku seorang gay." Baekhyun memotong. Suaranya memang lirih ketika mengatakan tiga kata itu, namun telinga lebar Richard mampu menangkapnya dengan jelas. Dan itu membulatkan kedua bola matanya secara utuh._

" _Kau–apa?" tanya Richard penuh kehati-hatian, irisnya mencari secercah kebohongan dalam manik hazel Baekhyun._

" _Aku memiliki ketertarikan pada pria." Baekhyun memaksakan lidahnya berkata jujur. Bersamaan dengan ludahnya yang ia telan susah payah, bulir-bulir bening di pelupuk matanyapun turun satu persatu. "Aku tidak normal, Rich. Aku–"_

 _Belum sempurna kalimat Baekhyun, namun Richard sudah memotongnya dengan sebuah aksi yang berhasil membelalakkan kedua bola mata si mungil. Pria tinggi itu menciumnya tepat di bibir. Tak hanya sekedar menempel, bibir tebal itu bahkan melumat bibir yang lebih tipis dengan gerakan lembut. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak mematung. Sungguh, jika ada hal yang bisa membuatnya terkejut selain bertemu dengan Richard setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah, maka jawabannya adalah dicium oleh Richard setelah ia mengaku seorang gay._

 _Kenapa?―hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun pikirkan tatkala pusat kendali tubuhnya mendadak blank. Bahkan jika ini hanyalah mimpi, Baekhyun pikir ini terlalu mustahil. Padahal satu-satunya kemungkinan yang dipikirkannya ketika ia memutuskan untuk mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang gay, hanyalah cetakan jelas mimik jijik di paras Richard. Namun apa yang terjadi detik ini sungguh tak masuk ke dalam ekspektasinya―sama sekali._

" _Ri–Richard.." Baekhyun meraba bibir bawahnya yang terasa lembab setelah ciuman sepihak itu berakhir. Netranya menatap tak percaya ke dalam obsidian pria yang lebih tinggi. "K–kenapa kau–"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Baek.." Richard mengaku. Suaranya yang berat itu berbaur dengan napasnya yang memburu. "Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya, aku mencintaimu.."_

 _Richard kemudian menempatkan kembali bibir tebalnya di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menciumnya dengan gairah, menikmati rasa manis di seluruh permukaannya tanpa memberikan Baekhyun satu kesempatan untuk bicara. Lidah pria tinggi itu sesekali menyapu bibir si mungil, memastikan tak ada celah yang terlewati. Semakin lama, ciuman itu kian memanas, yang mana mengubah warna coral di belahan tipis Baekhyun menjadi red-lust. Dan pria mungil itu tak mampu menolak. Dibalasnya ciuman itu sama dalamnya, tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi perasaan cinta dalam setiap kecupannya._

" _Ahh.." Baekhyun melenguh saat bibir Richard menghisap leher jenjangnya. Cukup kuat, sampai itu meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Dan pria jangkung itu tak hanya sekali melakukannya, melainkan beberapa kali. "Rich–enghh..jangan–ahhh.."_

 _Tak peduli sekeras apa tangan dan ucapan Baekhyun melarang Richard untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh, pada akhirnya desahan Baekhyun akan selalu menang. Hal itulah yang memanifestasikan remasan konstan tangan Richard pada sesuatu di antara selangkangan Baekhyun, membuat si mata sipit mendesahkan nama si jangkung lagi dan lagi._

" _Anghh..Rich–ard..oohhh.."_

 _Belum cukup melambungkan si mungil ke awang-awang dengan memijit penisnya dari luar celana, Richard kembali membungkam bibir Baekhyun dalam sebuah pagutan panjang. Satu tangannya yang masih bebas, bergerak perlahan memasuki pakaian si mungil, mencari-cari tonjolan merah muda untuk dipilin. Namun ketika bibir mereka tak lagi bercumbu, sertamerta Baekhyun menahan pergerakan tangan Richard._

" _Richard!" Netra mereka bertemu. Si mungil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu di antara kalimat yang berusaha ia rangkai. "I–ini tidak benar. Kumohon, hentikan.."_

 _Richard termangu selama beberapa detik. Raut mukanya terlihat kecewa. "Kenapa? Kau tak mencintaiku?"_

" _B–bukan begitu, hanya saja.." Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain tatkala tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Homoseksual itu..tindakan ilegal.."_

 _Dan itulah faktanya. Negara mereka adalah satu di antara yang mengharamkan hubungan sesama jenis. Siapapun yang melanggar hukum itu, maka akan diberikan sanksi yang setimpal. Baekhyun sendiri pernah melihat ini sebelumnya di koran yang ia baca. Para pria gay dijatuhi hukuman penjara, bahkan ada yang sampai menjalani terapi hormon. Tak jarang pula beberapa di antara mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka saking frustrasinya. Dan Baekhyun tak ingin hal itu terjadi pada dirinya dan Richard._

" _Baekhyun.." Richard mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, mempertemukan manik mereka. "Sudah cukup aku menahan diri selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku tak bisa menguburnya lebih dalam lagi, Baek, terutama setelah pengakuan kita." Kemudian mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang merona seraya tersenyum tulus kepadanya, yang mana sukses menghentakkan jantung si mungil begitu kuat. "Selama aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku, aku tak peduli hukum negara berkata apa. Aku tak'kan melepaskanmu.."_

 _Baekhyun sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa. Nalarnya berkata bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang buruk, namun hatinya bersikeras menginginkan cinta Richard. Mereka bekerja secara tidak sinkron, seolah tengah menguji Baekhyun di antara perasaan gundahnya. Namun saat pria tinggi itu membawanya kembali ke dalam sebuah pagutan lembut, Baekhyun menyerah dengan akal sehatnya. Ia kesampingkan segalanya, membiarkan ego-nya menang untuk sekali saja._

" _Mnnhh.."_

 _Dan terjadilah pergumulan intim itu._

 _Gejolak dalam dada kedua adam itu seolah meluap dalam satu nanodetik. Tak satupun di antara keduanya yang menahan diri. Mereka saling mengecup, saling mendesahkan nama pasangan, mengizinkan cinta terpendam mereka terlampiaskan malam itu juga. Fokus Baekhyun yang semula terpusat pada posisi bercinta mereka yang terbilang kurang nyaman, kini berpindah sepenuhnya pada suara husky yang menggema di depan telinganya, serta pergerakan jemari dan bibir Richard yang memanjakan setiap inci lekuk tubuhnya. Membuat suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis._

 _Entah sudah berapa kali Richard menyentuh sweet spot Baekhyun melalui tumbukan penisnya di dalam lubang anus itu, membiarkan cairan semen si mungil mengotori tubuh atletisnya. Pria tinggi itu terus mengejar klimaksnya dalam hentakan yang semakin lama semakin cepat temponya. Hingga menitpun berganti menjadi jam. Ketika Baekhyun nyaris mencapai puncak kenikmatan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, gerakan Richard menjadi liar. Sampai pada kedut-kedutan kuat yang membuat napas mereka bertabrakkan, Richard-pun menembakkan cairan semennya yang cukup banyak._

 _Tubuh Richard ambruk seketika di atas Baekhyun. Di antara napas yang saling berkejaran, senyuman manis tersemat di sudut bibir pria tinggi itu. Dengan satu gerakan lembut, ia singkirkan anak rambut di pelipis Baekhyun yang banjir akan keringat, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi pria mungil itu. Hantaran listrik yang menggelitik dalam satu detik berbaur bersama kerasnya detakan jantung Baekhyun. Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, ia merasa begitu dicintai._

 _Cinta yang selama ini diangankan untuk dirinya yang tak sempurna._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Richard.." Kalimat itu akhirnya Baekhyun ucapkan. Senyuman cantik yang hanya ditujukan pada Richard, terkembang dengan sempurna di bibir ranumnya._

" _Akupun mencintaimu, Baekhyun.." balas Richard seraya membawa Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya. "Sangat.."_

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris membaca tulisannya. Bahkan sampai detik ini, ia masih bisa merasakan deru napas hangat Richard di telinganya, juga suara husky kesukaannya yang mengumandangkan kalimat cinta kepadanya. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata setiap kali Baekhyun menutup matanya―mengenangnya dalam kesunyian, yang mana selalu menghasilkan gejolak tak keruan dalam dadanya. Ia tak tahu pasti kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan itu. Namun yang pasti, itu menyiksa dirinya teramat dalam.

Walaubagaimanapun, hari _itu_ adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus yang paling membuatnya takut. Perasaan terpendamnya terucapkan, bahkan disambut teramat baik oleh Richard. Namun di saat bersamaan, itu menambah ketakutan Baekhyun setiap kali dirinya bernapas. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka diam-diam menjalin hubungan terlarang sejak saat itu.

Sekitar seminggu dua kali, Baekhyun dan Richard bertemu di suatu tempat untuk melampiaskan rindu satu sama lain dalam sebuah malam yang panjang. Kendati tak banyak orang yang menyimpan kecurigaan pada keduanya, namun Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan hubungan mereka. Berbagai pemikiran buruk menghantuinya seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat sampai ke perut bumi. Dan terkadang, ini membuatnya terjaga sepanjang malam. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun berhenti menemui Richard demi kebaikan mereka, namun hatinya menolak.

Cinta itu sudah terlanjur jatuh begitu dalam.

Dan itu bukanlah bagian terburuknya.

.

.

.

 _Segalanya bertambah rumit. Seolah tak puas, alam kembali menguji Baekhyun dan Richard. Bermula saat perpindahan musim gugur ke musim dingin di tahun 1951. Kala itu, Inggris tengah diguncang akan merebaknya kegiatan sebuah jaringan mata-mata Uni Soviet yang bermarkas di Inggris, bernama Cambridge Five. Mereka adalah para pengkhianat negara yang diam-diam mendukung komunisme, bahkan melakukan sumpah setia pada Uni Soviet. Pihak berwenang berhasil menangkap dua di antara mereka, yakni Donald Maclean dan Guy Burgess._

 _Terbuktinya Burgess yang seorang gay dan Maclean yang seorang biseksual, entah bagaimana memunculkan spekulasi aneh bahwa semua gay adalah pengkhianat bangsa. Itulah yang membuat Kepolisian Manchester menaruh kecurigaan besar terhadap Baekhyun. Penyelidikan mereka selama beberapa hari bahkan menunjukkan fakta bahwa Baekhyun memiliki riwayat sama dengan Maclean dan Burgess. Ketiganya sama-sama profesor yang menjadi radikal di Cambridge, sama-sama memiliki catatan militer rahasia, juga orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Jadi atas dasar itulah, surat penahan Baekhyun Turing dikeluarkan._

 _Baekhyun sendiri tak berminat mengelak tuduhan itu. Well, ia memang bukan anggota Cambridge Five, tapi ia tetap memiliki catatan militer rahasia karena keterlibatannya dalam program rahasia di Bletchley Park. Dan ia telah bersumpah pada Kris Wu untuk tak membeberkan perihal Enigma kepada siapapun. Pikirnya, membongkar rahasia itu hanya akan berakibat buruk padanya, keselamatan negara, juga teman-temannya yang dulu terlibat dalam program rahasia itu―termasuk Richard. Terlalu riskan daripada sekedar membela dirinya atas tuduhan aneh Kepolisian Manchester._

 _Seharusnya memang begitu._

" _Profesor Turing?" Panggilan seorang detektif di balik pintu membuat Baekhyun mendongak. "Anda dibebaskan."_

 _Baekhyun sungguh penasaran kenapa Kepolisian Manchester membebaskannya. Ini belum genap dua puluh empat jam ia berada di ruang interogasi, ia bahkan belum memberikan secuil informasi yang berarti. Apa yang membuat mereka menarik tuduhan tersebut? Apakah mereka telah menemukan anggota Cambridge Five yang sebenarnya? Atau mungkinkah mereka mendapatkan catatan militer rahasianya? Baekhyun terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sampai ketika netranya menangkap sosok tinggi bersurai dark brown berjalan melewati dirinya, lalu duduk di ruang interogasi―menggantikannya, detik itulah Baekhyun mendapatkan jawabannya._

" _Ri–Richard?"_

 _Ada yang tak beres._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari berikutnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Kris Wu. Pikirnya, agen intelijen MI6 seperti Kris pastilah memiliki akses untuk membebaskan seseorang dari tuduhan pihak berwenang, termasuk Kepolisian Manchester. Baekhyun yakin pria tinggi bersurai blonde itu bisa membantunya membebaskan Richard, mengingat mereka pernah membantu Inggris memenangkan perang dulu._

" _Jadi," Kris mematikan rokoknya setelah Baekhyun menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya, lalu melanjutkan dengan intonasi datar, "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"_

" _Bebaskan Richard dari sana. Katakan pada mereka bahwa Richard bukanlah anggota Cambridge Five."_

 _Kris menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menempatkan manik emerald-nya tertuju lurus ke hazel Baekhyun. "Kau tahu benar bahwa program kita waktu itu adalah rahasia, bukan? Kupikir kita sudah sepakat untuk tak membicarakan hal ini lagi."_

" _A–aku tahu, tapi–" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya berpikir. "A–aku yakin kau bisa mengusahakan sesuatu untuk membebaskan Richard dari sana tanpa harus membocorkan perihal program rahasia itu. Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa ia bukanlah mata-mata Uni Soviet."_

 _Kemudian hening sesaat._

" _Apa kau tahu apa maksud Hanks menyerahkan dirinya ke Kepolisian Manchester?" Alih-alih, Kris justru melemparkan pertanyaan lain pada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana jika dia memang seorang mata-mata Uni Soviet?"_

 _Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sedikit banyaknya ia tahu ada hal yang tak beres dalam pertanyaan Kris. "Apa..maksudmu?" tanyanya hati-hati._

 _Kris tak segera menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang melalui jendela restoran di sampingnya. "Richard Hanks adalah mata-mata Uni Soviet."_

 _Dan itu sukses membesarkan diameter kedua bola mata Baekhyun dalam satu detik. Mulutnya terbuka untuk sesaat, namun terkatup kembali tak lama kemudian. Otak cemerlangnya memunculkan banyak pertanyaan, namun pita suaranya tak menyuarakan apapun. Sementara di hadapannya, Kris bergeming dengan ekspresi tenangnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin kebingungan._

" _A–apa?" Kris menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tergagap. "T–tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Richard tidak mungkin–" Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Ia tak tahu apakah seluruh agen intelijen dilatih untuk berbohong atau bersikap tenang, karena ia tak melihat celah kebohongan dalam manik Kris. Dan ini membuat firasat buruknya muncul ke permukaan._

" _Hanks memang mata-mata Uni Soviet, Baekhyun. Aku bahkan tahu sebelum ia datang ke Bletchley Park." Kris menyesap kopinya sebelum melanjutkan, "Menurutmu kenapa aku menempatkannya disana sejak awal?"_

 _Baekhyun berkedip tak percaya. "Kau sengaja menempatkan mata-mata Uni Soviet di Bletchley Park?"_

" _Ya. Aku membutuhkannya untuk membocorkan informasi palsu pada Stalin (pemimpin Partai Komunis Uni Soviet)." Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "Tentu saja Hanks tidak tahu mengenai hal ini, tapi kami tahu."_

 _Baekhyun termangu. Lamat-lamat ia serap semua ini, meskipun masih dalam mode terkejut._

" _Dengar, Baekhyun." Suara Kris kembali menarik atensi Baekhyun. Pria bersurai blonde itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, lalu menyematkan sebuah senyuman simpul di paras tampannya. "Mengesampingkan tugas utamanya sebagai mata-mata Uni Soviet, kurasa Hanks tulus mencintaimu."_

 _Baekhyun kembali dibuat tercengang. Tidak hanya tentang Kris yang ternyata mengetahui orientasi seksual Richard dan dirinya, namun juga karena kalimat terakhir pria bermanik emerald itu._

" _Apa..yang membuatmu yakin?" tanya Baekhyun saat pria tinggi itu bangkit dari duduknya._

" _Membongkar identitas adalah hal terakhir yang akan mata-mata lakukan." ucap Kris seraya mengenakan mantelnya. "Jadi saranku sebagai teman, jangan sia-siakan pengorbanannya." Lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kembali termangu disana._

 _Dalam kesunyian restoran itu, benak Baekhyun bertanya-tanya akan banyak hal. Perkara mengenai Richard dan kontra intelijen yang dilakukan MI6 terhadap intelijen Uni Soviet, Baekhyun tak bisa memahaminya. Kenapa Richard membela Uni Soviet, sementara ia adalah warga negara Inggris? Kenapa pula MI6 mengatasnamakan Churchill sebagai pemimpin politik Inggris, jika pada akhirnya mereka bergerak atas inisiatif sendiri menentukan jalannya peperangan? Bagaikan terowongan gelap tak berujung, semuanya terasa membingungkan sampai Baekhyun tak tahu siapa yang benar-benar harus ia percayai sekarang._

 _Namun yang paling Baekhyun tak pahami adalah–_

" _Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengepalkan kuat-kuat kedua tangannya tatkala perih memenuhi permukaan bola matanya. Dadanya terasa sesak, seolah sesuatu memadatkannya sampai ia kesulitan mengais udara._

– _kenapa takdir seolah tak mengizinkan mereka bahagia?_

" _Katakan padaku.." Airmata Baekhyun berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. "Kenapa?"_

 _Ia tak mau kehilangan Richard._

.

.

.

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun.."_

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Richard ucapkan pada Baekhyun sebelum dirinya dijatuhi hukuman mati. Banyaknya bukti yang memberatkan pria bersurai dark brown itu, membuatnya tak bisa membela diri. Alhasil, eksekusi itupun dilaksanakan. Baekhyun menyaksikannya sendiri kala itu. Di antara hiruk pikuk warga Inggris yang menjadi saksi atas digantungnya Richard Hanks, Baekhyun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pria tinggi itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja. Pun saat bibir pucat Richard menyunggingkan senyuman kecil, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar suara husky-nya yang lirih melontarkan kata cinta kepadanya.

Ternyata Kris Wu benar.

Richard memang tulus mencintainya, bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Aku–" Baekhyun terisak. Tangisnya yang pilu itu berbaur bersama suara hujan, sementara airmatanya lambat laun membasahi lembar terakhir buku catatan dalam dekapannya. "Akupun..mencintaimu, Richard.."

Namun ironisnya, Richard tak pernah sempat melihat Baekhyun membalas ucapannya.

"Sangat.."

Selama ini, Baekhyun selalu percaya bahwa semua hal di dunia―termasuk cara kerja otak―dipengaruhi hal-hal fisik, bukan religi. Namun jika memang Tuhan itu ada, Baekhyun akan memohon untuk tak pernah dilahirkan sebagai pria. Atau jika Tuhan bersikukuh dengan keputusan-Nya, setidaknya Baekhyun akan meminta sebuah akhir bahagia untuk Richard dan dirinya.

.

.

Tiffany memutuskan untuk memutar kenop pintu rumah Baekhyun ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan sambutan dari si pemilik rumah. Wanita cantik yang sudah mengenal Baekhyun semenjak Richard mengenalkannya di pernikahannya itu mengerutkan dahinya tatkala mendapati ruangan yang gelap gulita. Pikirnya, ini aneh. Padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Tiffany pikir ini terlalu cepat bagi pria mungil itu untuk pergi tidur. Mungkinkah Baekhyun ketiduran lagi di ruang kerjanya? Tak membuat banyak asumsi, Tiffany-pun melangkahkan tungkai-tungkai rampingnya ke dalam rumah itu.

"Baekhyun?" Tiffany menyerukan nama Baekhyun seraya mencari saklar lampu. Dilangkahinya beberapa tumpukan buku yang menghalangi jalannya begitu lampu di ruang tengah menyala. Dalam hati, wanita bersurai ikal itu mengumpat kebiasaan buruk pria mungil itu. Padahal ia sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk membereskan rumahnya minimal seminggu sekali, tapi sepertinya tak pernah benar-benar didengar si mungil. Inilah sebabnya Tiffany selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Baekhyun. Apalagi semenjak Richard meninggal, pria bermata sipit seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Baek, kau dimana?" Tiffany sekali lagi memanggil Baekhyun, namun tetap tak ada sahutan. Ia hendak mengecek ruang kerja Baekhyun, namun saat atensinya tertarik pada kamar tidur Baekhyun yang lampunya menyala, ia pikir pria berdarah Korea-Inggris itu ada di dalam sana. Maka, Tiffany-pun membawa dirinya kesana. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk merecoki kebiasaan buruk Baekhyun, namun suaranya tertahan karena pemandangan di hadapannya.

"B–Baekhyun?" Tiffany mendekati satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu, dimana Baekhyun terlelap dengan wajah yang begitu pucat. Seketika debaran jantungnya meningkat tatkala firasat buruk memenuhi benaknya. "H–hey, kau baik-baik sa–"

Sekali lagi, kalimat Tiffany tak terucap secara utuh. Netra cantik wanita itu terpaku pada sebuah apel merah di dekat ranjang. Ada satu gigitan disana. Dan ia tak bisa berasumsi lebih buruk lagi daripada ini.

"Ya Tuhan.." Tiffany mengatupkan mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, airmatanya perlahan-lahan menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Rongga dada Baekhyun tak lagi naik-turun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sekali dalam seumur hidup, Baekhyun percaya bahwa akan datang suatu hari dimana ia akan menemukan seseorang yang akan menjungkirbalikkan dunianya dalam sekian detik.**_

 _ **Seorang yang tak pernah ia bayangkan, mengiringinya dalam jalan yang ia pilih, saling berbagi harapan untuk masa depan yang sama.**_

 _ **Hal-hal tak signifikan seperti bait puisi dan selembar kertas lusuh dengan tulisan tangan tak rapi, menjadi harta karun tak ternilai. Menciptakan momen dimana hari-harinya terlihat berkilauan dan berwarna, pun menghentakkan sesuatu di balik rongga dadanya begitu kuat, dan mungkin―melambatkan tempo rotasi bumi dengan cara dramatis.**_

' _ **Dia'―seseorang yang akan membuatnya merasakan hal tak kasat mata bernama cinta.**_

 _ **Yang tak pernah mungkin diangankan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **THE END**

 **Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf karena baru publish FF ini sekarang, padahal targetnya akhir Juli sekalian apdet jamaah. Well, ada beberapa alasan yang menyebabkan pembuatan FF ini terhambat, semoga kalian bisa maklum. Jujur, awalnya saya gak ada niat buat bikin sequel The Code, tapi bujukan beberapa review membuat saya termotivasi.**

 **Karenanya, saya dedikasikan FF ini untuk: AeriChannie, chenma, kikysafitr, jongdaelz, CussonsBaekby, Dheacho, Ariska Fitri R, socloverqua, ninis, guest (siapapun kamu, saya paling terenyuh sama review kamu), s wanda putri, exobbabe, ade park, riahbyul, JongTakGu88, mintseujeyii27, erry-shi, silkyes, Chanyeol's Bae, ByunJaehyunee, RedApplee, Sayaka Dini.**

 **BTW, saya berusaha membuat konflik politiknya sesuai dengan cerita aslinya (ini sebabnya saya sering bolak-balik browsing), hanya kisah percintaannya saya kembangkan sendiri. Maaf, saya gak bisa bikin ChanBaek bersatu karena ini diangkat dari kisah nyata. Kenyataannya, Inggris menghalalkan percintaan sesama jenis pada tahun 2013. Kalaupun ChanBaek dibikin bersatu, umur mereka udah kelewat tua, 'kan kasian uri ChanBaek /nangis di bawah shower/**

 **Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? Memuaskankah sequel-nya? Ketikan pendapat kalian di kotak review ya.**


End file.
